


A face from the past

by gisyl



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Speedle meets someone from his past and it turns his world upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	A face from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend.

Sophie stepped through the doors of the Miami lab.  
Her mission was to find one Tim Speedle and to confront him about the fact that he hadn`t called her when she specifically had ask him too.  
She was send to Miami to take over a case from the Miami police which involved a big boss of the mob and several murders.  
Tim Speedle was the lead csi on the case and the one person who should have picked her up from the airport and fill her in.  
Plus they had a history together which her chef thought was a good reason to send her instead of her partner  
He hadn`t been on the airport and she was forced to take a cab.  
Instead of going to her hotel room first, she immediately went to the crime lab.  
Hence, her walking in and straight to the reception.

“I`m looking for Tim Speedle”

Paula smiled “Who can I say is here for him?” 

“You can tell him that Sophie is here and that if he doesn`t get his ass down in about 5 minutes, he is going to get into a lot of trouble.”

Paula`s eyes went big and she made her was to the phone to call the lab where she knew Speedle was working.

What she didn`t know was that Speed already was on his way to the hallway when he heard the familiar voice.  
A voice which he hadn`t heard for a few years, since he had left NY.  
He was surprised since he was supposed to pick the person behind that voice up from the airport.  
A quite look at his watch reminded him that he was almost an hour too late and he assumed she must have taken a cab.  
The case he had been working on was difficult and taken up a lot of his time.  
Apparently, so much time that he had forgotten his appointment.  
He took a deep breath and walked towards the reception.

“You always managed to make a grand entrance, Miss Sophie” 

Sophie turned her head to the voice of one Tim Speedle.

“Well, since some people seem to keep forgetting their appointments, I have too”

For a moment there was some tension in the air.  
Paula was sure they would get into a fight, yet suddenly there was laughing and hugging.  
Tim pulled Sophie closed and hugged her.

“I`m sorry” He said quietly.

“Busy day and you know how it can be when you have a big case”

She nodded.  
Sure she had been angry when she walked into the lab but seeing Tim and mostly the fact that he looked exhausted had made her anger disappear.  
That always happened, she thought to herself.  
After Tim has clocked out, he takes her hand and they walk outside.

“Wait, my luggage is still in the hallway” Soph says and she runs back to grab her suitcase.

Tim started to laugh again, since he knows that that would never fit on his Ducati.  
He took out his mobile and called her a cab.  
Then he waits till she is seated and walked to his bike.  
A half hour later he walks into the hotel Sophie is or at least should be.  
He was worried when he found out that she hadn`t checked in.  
A thought occurs to him as he remembers she was here for the case against the big boss and fear comes over him.  
Fear which got confirmed when he got a message on his mobile.

We have your lovely lady and to get her back you have to make sure that evidence disappears.  
If not,then you won`t see her again….

Tim almost ran outside the hotel but he knows it is useless.  
For a moment he didn`t know what to do but as if it was automatically he called the lab.  
After what seems hours, Horatio Caine walks over to him.  
He sits on the bench in front of the hotel.

“What Happened?”

“She is kidnapped and now they want me to make evidence disappear.”

H nods, he knows in this kind of situations time is critical and judging by Speeds attitude not only for Sophie but for him as well.  
He called Frank to inform him and to ask him for more information about the mob.  
After that he calls Eric and Calleigh to get as much evidence.

“I want to work this case”

“No” Horatio answers

“But, I know…” Speed protest

“You`re too close.”

“Go home.”

Speed knews he should listen and turns to walk to his bike.  
When he arrived at home, he walked straight to his bedroom and dropped onto his bed.  
Seeing Sophie today had stirred up feelings inside him which he thought had buried deep inside.  
They had been more than good friends, so much that most people thought that they would end up getting married.  
When that accident with his best friend form college happened, he had left everything behind.  
Sophie included, which hadn`t gone over very well with her.  
Which he had understand if he hadn`t been overcome with grieve.  
For a long time he blamed himself for the accident, until he realized that whatever had happened, he couldn`t have prevented it.  
He had found his place in the crime lab and was happy the way his life was going.  
Until he had worked the case which Sophie worked as well.

A ring of his mobile pulled him out of his reverie.  
The caller id said Delko.

“Hey, what`s up?”

“We found a location and there is a chance your Sophie is there.”

“I`ll be there.” Tim said before closing his phone.

He grabbed his jacket and ran to his bike.  
It was then that he realized that he didn`t know where it was.  
A ping told him that he had a new message.

“I figured that you would love to know where it is.”

“It`s next to the old silo.”

Tim started his bike and drove to the old silo.  
He was met by Eric,Calleigh and Frank.  
No sight of H and Tim wondered for a moment what was wrong with that picture.  
He didn`t have time to think for long because before he knew it there was gunfire and yelling.  
It seemed to last forever before Speed saw that H was walking out of the building.  
His arm around a familiar figure, which he led to a waiting ambulance  
Sophie looked up and around until she met the eyes she was looking for.  
A smile appeared on her lips before she let herself helped in the ambulance  
Tim stood still, his feet unable to move until he felt a push in his back.

“Go with her” the voice of Eric said.

He started to walk towards the ambulance, until he was almost running.  
The paramedic was about to close the door but Horatio stopped him.  
Giving Tim time to step into the ambulance and taking his place next to Sophie.  
Sophie looked slightly up to see Tim sitting next to her, feeling her hand in his  
She smiled and lay her head back down.  
Everything would be alright; she knew and closed her eyes.  
At the hospital she was rolled into one of the emergency room.  
Tim wasn`t allowed in, so he stayed behind, making sure he could keep his eyes on the room.  
After what seems hour, the doctor came outside and Soph was rolled out of the room.  
Before he could follow her, Tim was stopped by the doctor.

“She is going to be all right.”

“Let them set her up in a room, before you go to her.” The doctor smiled at him, before he walked away.

After a few minutes a nurse came and guided him to her room.  
She sat upright, staring out of the window.

“Hey” Tim said softly

Sophie turned her head and before she knew it tears were falling down her cheeks.  
He took a few strides and was beside her, holding her in his arms.  
It was the comfort she needed after the exhausting day or rather days as she felt it.  
They sat like that for a few moments.

Outside the room Eric and Calleigh were watching through the window.  
They smiled what was happening in the room.  
It had been a long time since they had seen Speed happy.  
In fact they never had seen him like this before, which was as much as a surprise, as it was a realization to them.

The next day Sophie was realized from the hospital in care of Tim.  
He had lent Eric`s car to pick her up, dealing with the teasing and the hug he had gotten from him.  
Sophie settled herself in the front seat, letting Tim taking care of her baggage.

It was time, she realized to accept that her feelings for Tim were still there and that maybe she should give him a chance again.  
Tim stepped into the driver seat and turned his head towards Sophie.  
He was met with a smile and he smiled back  
Suddenly he was hit with the realization that his feelings for her were stronger than ever.  
When she was kidnapped and when she lay in that hospital room, he was afraid that he would lose her.

It took about 20 minutes for them to arrive at Tim`s home.  
They hadn`t said much, each in their own thoughts.  
Tim stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger’s side to open the door for Sophie.  
She took her bag from the backseat which Tim took from her.  
Then he led her to the front door and opened it.  
The hallway lead to his apartment and once inside Sophie admired him.  
It was typical Tim, not too much stuff but enough to make it feel as home  
She walked over to the couch and sat down.  
Tim placed the bag in the hallway before joining her on the couch.

“I`m glad you are okay.” He said to her

Sophie smiled and leaned towards him.

The tension between them grew, they both knew that.  
If they were honest the tension was always there.  
She gave him a soft kiss, which turned into a heated one when Tim pulled her closer to him.  
His hand s were in her hair and their tongues were circling around each other.  
They pulled away to take a breath of air, looking in the eyes.  
There was passion, lust and love lingering in them.

“I...” Tim started to say but Sophie cut him off with a kiss.

“I know.” She said.

And she pulled him close to her to kiss him again.  
This time Tim didn`t pull away, but lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.  
He laid her on the bed and started to remove her clothes.  
Sophie bit her lip before she did the same to Tim`s clothes.  
It didn`t take long before they were both naked.

Sophie lay back onto the bed, pulling Tim on top of her.  
They kissed deeply before he made his way down her body.  
Kissing, licking and nibble on every piece of skin he encountered.  
To Sophie it almost felt like he worshipped her, making her feel like a queen.  
Before she could think more he dipped his tongue inside of her and made her lose all of her thoughts.  
She moaned at the feelings he stirred inside of her.  
It had been too long she had felt any passion with, well anybody.  
Knowing that there only was one man who could make her feel like this.  
Tim enjoyed the sounds she was making, knowing it was because of his actions, his touch.

He knew that people always thought he was more of a loner but the truth always had been that there was only one woman he wanted and loved.  
That woman was currently writhing under his touch.  
Though he liked the taste she had, he need to feel her around him.  
He wanted to be inside her, falling together with her in complete oblivion that is paradise.  
To Sophie’s disappointment he pulled away and moved up towards her.  
Kissing her before he reached over towards the drawer next to the bed to pull out a condom.  
She smiled and took it over from him to open the package.  
Then she rolled him on his back and put on the condom to roll it off on his hard cock.  
Before Tim could roll back, Sophie straddles him.  
She looked him in the eyes while guiding his cock in her pussy.  
With a moan she lowered herself further until she was completely filled.

Giving their both a moment to adjust she held still.  
Before she started to move herself up and down his cock.  
Placing her hand behind him, to give her more leverage.  
Tim closed his eyes just to feel her around his cock.  
His hips bucked upwards, working in rhythm with her.  
It wasn`t enough, he wanted to feel her closer.

He stopped her movement and sat up.  
Then he pulled her closer, shifting her over his legs.  
She was seated spread legged over his legs, while his legs were spread legged as well.  
Because of this they both felt like they were almost inside each other completely.  
They wrapped their arms around each other and started to move slowly.  
Just to feel each other connecting, moving and touching.  
It`s wasn`t long before they both feel the familiar feeling rising inside of them.  
Trying to postpone their orgasm they stopped, and let the feeling sink down.  
After a few moments they started to move again.  
This time they both moved faster.  
Sophie came first moaning Tim`s name, squeezing her pussy around his cock.  
Her movements cause Tim`s orgasm.  
He pulled her closer, wanting to crawl inside her if he could.  
They stayed in that position for awhile.  
Enjoying each other and the afterglow, before Tim lay back down.

Sophie nestled herself on top of him and without a word they fell asleep.  
It was midnight when Sophie woke up.  
Tim was still asleep. So she softly removed herself from him and stood up.  
She grabbed her shirt and panties before walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.  
Taking a glass of water she walked into the living room again.  
Nestling herself in the window, she just stared outside.  
Her thought went to the afternoon and their lovemaking.  
It had been with a passion she never had experience.  
As if they both needed to feel again, needed to breathe again.  
It was full of emotions and feelings she didn`t know she had.  
Little did she know that Tim had woken up and followed her in the living room?

“Penny for your thoughts” he said, seeing her thinking.

He walked over to her and pulled her towards him.  
They kissed deeply.

“I was thinking that I could get used to this” she answered with a smile.

“Well, i`m not going anywhere and as far as i`m concerned you aren`t going anywhere either.” He answered back before kissing her again.

“Let`s get back to bed”

They walked back to the bedroom and nestled themselves on the bed.  
Sophie lay her head on Tim`s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.  
She couldn't`t sleep cause thoughts were going through her mind.  
Thoughts about her job and the current case she had been working on.  
One thing was sure for her; she wanted to finish up the case, just to get some closer.  
But she also had her doubts of staying in the bureau.  
She had seen a lot of bad things and being kidnapped had made it clear for her that the danger was getting too close to home.

It was time for something else, she decided.  
And with that thought she managed to fall asleep.

It was late in the morning when they both woke up.  
Neither of them wanted to get out of bed yet.  
Sophie figured that now was a good time to tell Tim about her decision.  
She sat up to face him.

“I got something to tell you.”

“Now don`t freak out but I have decided that I want to finish up my case”

Tim wanted to interrupt but stopped when Soph gave him a kiss on his lips.

“After that I’m going to send out my resignation because I think it is time to move on”

She stopped talking and waiting for Tim to say something.

“If you sure about that then you should do that.”

Sophie was stunned.  
She had expected that he would at least throw in some protest, especially about the part that of going to work.

The truth was that Tim knew he could never stop her from doing her work.  
What did surprise him was that she wanted to quit her job after the case, knowing she loved her job.  
But if that was what she wanted, then he was going to support her in every way.

It had been a busy few months with getting better, finishing up the mob case which had ended in the best possible way and her resignation.  
She was sitting at her favorite spot at the window pane, contemplating the offer Horatio Caine had given her.  
A smile crept up on her face, second in command on his team and together with Calleigh she would form the weapon expert’s team.  
Walking over to grab the phone, she heard the door open of the apartment.  
Tim was walking in, carrying flowers and a bottle of champagne.

“What is that for?” Sophie asks in surprise.

“To celebrate your new job.” Tim answered

“Cause I know you can`t resist playing with guns.”

Sophie started to laugh.  
Leave it to Tim to know her so well.  
It was one of the things why she loved him and why they always would come back to each other.  
She kissed him passionately, and started to remove his shirt.  
Tim smiled on her lips and pulled her towards the couch.  
Moving in together had been the best decision, if not the only one which made them both happy.  
And there time was just starting.

The end


End file.
